Hadrian Potter, Antichrist
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: One-Shot. Harry Potter was more of a threat than they ever imagined. Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Dumbledore never saw his true self for what it was. But, then again, no-one would have expected Lily Potter to have a fling with an arrogant club owner from L.A. [HarryxDaphne, in a roundabout sort of way.]


**Chapter One:**

Theodore Nott practically flew down the halls as he ran for his life, his once pristine black robes dirty and ripped, stained with blood in several places; he wasn't even sure which of it was his and which of it came from others. "Since when..." He panted, darting around a corner and pressing his back against a wall as he greadily gulped precious air into his lungs. "...Since when was he such a monster!" He whispered to himself in a panic, his brow tightly furrowed in confusion and fear as flashes of blood and crimson flame passed through his mind.

Hearing a snap of wood, he pressed his back to the wall in fright and carefully peered around the corner only to pale in fear and despair as he witnessed his uncle, once having a face that could be referred to as handsome with stylish brown hair, now hobbling down the hall with disgustingly red and black burned skin with that had blistered and melted on his entire right side and most of his face and hair. His left leg was unmarred by heat, but was by no means spared from injury; it was so brutally mutilated and broken that his foot faced the wrong way and bits of bone poked out from underneath his skin. He had to use a long piece of broken stair railing to act as a makeshift crutch to avoid putting absolutely any weight on the limb.

His eyes were blank and soul-less, the immense pain and trauma undoubtedly leaving him an absolute shell of a man. "T-Theodore... r-runn..." He groaned, his voice so raspy and quiet that his nephew almost didn't hear him.

"Ah-! AAAHHHH!" So traumatised was he by the sight that Theo frantically turned and almost tripped over his feet running from the visage just as his uncle collapsed, the life leaving his eyes as he died.

Theo gulped, desperately turning his gaze this way and that as he ran until he finally came before a large set of black wooden doors inlaid with golden designs. "Yes, I made it..." He panted, pushing the door open with effort before closing it behind him and momentarily leaning on it. He then stepped back with heavy feet and brandished his wand, pointing it at the door. "A-As L-Lord of the House of Nott, I hearby invoke all wards to converge on this room, let no manner of being enter the perimeter and do me harm!" As he finished intoning the command he felt a sort of pressure build up in the room, signalling that every ward on the property had compressed to protect this single room, a measure created to make the main hall a panic room of sorts if all other avenues of defense failed. "Now I just have to wait until this blows over..." He sighed, slumping and breathing deeply.

"You know, you really need to be more observant." He heard a bored voice state from behind him. He paled in fear, his eyes widening as he slowly turned to where the voice had come from. "You never know what could be happening around you unless you really open your eyes..." A dark, low chuckle likened in Theo's mind to a demonic growl echoing out through the latter end of the sentence.

Blood was revealed to Theo, stains and splatters on the walls that he hadn't noticed before. More and more dripped down as he turned.

Then he saw the bodies. Lots of them, all piled and sprawled over each other in various states of death, from burning to mutilation to strangulation, a few seemed to have even rotted from the inside out. It was all he could do to keep what remained of the contents of his stomach from escaping in a most violent manner.

The main cause of his distress was finally revealed as he faced the opposite end of the main hall of the manor, where upon the Lord's throne sat the one responsible for the horrendous massacre that had befallen the ancient and noble family.

He was tall, enough so that it wasn't unusual but that he towered over most men, including Theo himself. He was well built with a slim, athletic body covered by a surely vastly expensive black suit, with a black silk dress shirt and a venomous green tie. His face posessed an otherworldly handsomeness and beauty that Theo couldn't help but be intimidated by. This along with his literally glowing green eyes and skin on the paler side, as well as his stylish short black hair made for the appearance of a man one would assume was some kind of movie star, but the severity of his appearance also lent a feeling of a stern military leader.

"Potter..." Theo rasped out, stumbling back a little.

"Hello Theo, long time no see." The Potter heir smiled, leaning back in the throne and propping his head up with his fist using the armrest. He gestured to the blood leaking down the walls absently. "What do you think of the new decor? The previous colour was a rather bland shade of yellow; ugh." He made a distasteful grunt and grimaced. "I think crimson suits the architecture much better, don't you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Y-you... You're insane..." Theo breathed, his muscles twitching in nervousness.

Harold Potter raised his eyebrow at the statement. "Insane? What's so insane about changing the decor?" He chuckled, shaking his head mirthfully. "Never mind, as fun as this is, inane banter isn't why we're here." His expression changed to a steely glare even as he remained in his lazing position.

Theo shivered - Harry's expression made him feel like he was standing on the edge of a cliff that descended into the deepest pits of hell, an army of fiery demons stampeding towards him from behind. Harry smirked and Theo wondered if the man knew what he had been thinking; it was far from impossible - during the war with Voldemort, Potter became so skilled at the mind arts that to knock out the average death eater footsoldier he need only look them in the eye for but a moment. Nobody knew how it was possible; not even the likes of Voldemort, Dumbledore or even Grindenwald were capable of the same.

"Now Theo," Harry started, leaning forwards slightly. "It's entirely possible you're too much of a blithering simpleton to realise why I've slaughtered your entire family, but I'm going to give you a single chance to guess." He stood, walking forwards only a single step while he casually placed his hands in his pockets. "If you can actually put together an IQ of over 60 with the few brain cells your filthy little inbred mind has left, all I'll do is tear off your right arm and leg." He stated.

Theo let out a breath of incredulousness. "W-what kind of deal is that!?" He yelled hysterically.

Harry grinned viciously. "Ah, ah, aahhhh." Harry shook a finger at him. "I've yet to tell you what will happen if you don't guess correctly haven't I?" He tilted his head and tapped his foot twice on the floor.

"-Huh!?" Theo grunted when the manor around them seemed to shake, dust falling from the cieling and extremely loud thuds followed by equally loud creaking as something made its way down the hallway that Theo had just come from previously.

"Alright, since you haven't said anything yet, I'm going to give you a time limit instead - I'm a buzy guy, you know? You now have exactly one minute to tell me why I'm doing this." Potter said.

"Are you serious?!" Theo exclaimed.

"55 Seconds." Harry merely spoke, cold amusement settling in his eyes.

"W-Wait, wait! I-is it because we helped Voldemort?" He said.

"Eh-eghh." Harry made the noise of a typical gameshow wrong answer. "Sorry, that was incorrect, and that-" Theo flinched when he heard the sound of a woman's scream from outside the door. "-that was your mother being torn in half." He said casually.

"Mother?" Theo fell to his knees in dread.

"30 seconds."

"Is it because we betrayed the Potters 50 years ago?" It wasn't common knowledge, but the Potter and Nott houses had been allies up until 50 years ago - since the Potters were amongst the oldest and most powerful wizarding families, it afforded the Notts great renown to be allies with them. Unfortunately, 50 years ago, the head of the Nott family at the time saw fit to screw over the Potters by pledging allegience to Grindenwald, leading to ambushes and the deaths of ten members of the Potter house. Lets just say that after the Potters displayed their righteous fury at the betrayal, they hurt the Nott family so badly that they would not dare make any political or military moves until Voldemort rose to power.

"Wrong, 20 seconds, and there goes your little brother." A young man's scream of pain echoed, and Theo flinched, sinking even further into despair.

"Please stop..." He begged, tears spilling from his eyes as he sobbed.

"Aww." Harry mockingly cooed at Theo. "15 seconds." He coldly continued.

"Is it something I did to you at school?" Theo said, grasping at straws.

"Ooh, getting warmer there Theo, here, have another 20 seconds while fluffy breaks off your aunt's head." A sickening crunch silenced a woman's scream. "I'll give you a clue Theo old pal, it wasn't anything to with you or me specifically."

Theo frowned even more as he thought, desperately trying to ignore it when he heard a family member get mutilated. "Was it something between our parents?"

"Ding ding ding!" Harry clapped. "I'll save you having to guess the rest, see I'm running out of time. I have to meet a family member in a few minutes after all!" He saw Theo glare up at him and nodded with a thoughtful sigh. "Phew, I know Theo. I am nervous. Oh well, Gryffindors charge forth, right?"

"...You were in Slytherin, Potter."

"Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I? Only for the last three years though." He tapped his chin. "Anyway-" He waved it off. "Here's what went down." He knelt down so he was face to face with Theo. "As I understand it, your father had a bit of a thing for redheads." Here he cheerfully grinned, though at no point did the seething cruelty in his face abate even a little. "Hey, ditto! So did mine! Well, James Potter did, at least. And maybe my father too..." He muttered, trailing off.

'He's insane!' Though from what Harry said, he had an idea of what happened.

"Anyway, your father saw fit to harass my mother, cornering her at every oppurtunity to attempt to woo her a little more forcefully than I'm particularly happy with, honestly." Harry frowned for the first time, making Theo gulp as he saw his situation deteriorate. "Thankfully she was rather a more capable Witch than he was a capable Wizard, so it wasn't a problem. That is, until your daddy-o decided to be sneaky and stunned her without warning one day." He patted Theo's knee, making him flinch, though suddenly, Harry lashed out and hit the side of Theo's left knee with such force that a sickening crunch was heard as his joint snapped.

"GYAARGH!" Theo fell backwards as he shouted in pain.

"Oh damn, look at that." Harry sighed. "My bad, Theo. Forgive me? My temper got the better of me a bit there. Here, I'll even it out." He then proceeded to kick Theo's other knee and break it the same way the other one had been. Theo's shout came out a little louder before dying down again as he resisted screaming. "There we are, right as reign. Anywho, where was I? Oh yes. After he stunned my poor mother, him and his two friends proceeded to strip and molest her..." Here he shook his head slightly and clenched his jaw. "...he was even going to try and rape her, but thankfully enough James Potter found and rescued her before that could happen. After she recovered my mother dutifully broke a different bone of your father's every week until they left school."

"T-that was your m-mother?" Theo rasped out through the pain. He had been told that story - for a whole year his father would seemingly get into an accident every week that would cause him to break a bone. Since bones were easily healed by Madame Pomfrey he was usually in and out of the hospital wing within the day, but it still hurt like hell and it gave him severe paranoia that he only got over when it didn't continue through the summer and the following Hogwarts year.

"Oh yes. Personally I think she should have just given him to the Acromantulas and been done with it, but apparently the forbidden forest was a little better supervised back then." He shrugged. "Anyway, ol' buddy ol'pal - I think that about covers it." He said, standing up and straightening his suit. "Sooo, I'm gonna head off. I'll let you keep fluffy for now, so remember to feed him or he'll get a little cranky." He stated, walking towards the door.

"Wait, Potter! You'll never get away with this!" Theo shouted at the Potter's back.

Harry turned just as the double doors and much of the wall around them shattered, displaying a horror that prompted Theo to finally actually soil himself. There stood a flaming cerberus, which Theo was unable to determine the means with which it fit into the manor. It's size seemed to go against the rules of the world - it would have to be the size of an elephant to fit in the house, and yet as he gazed at it, it seemed to be the size of a large dragon - the mouths of its three heads spewing forth sulphur and molten rock as it gazed cruelly at him with its glowing sulphuric yellow eyes. As he looked back to Potter, he was startled to see that the man shared the same eyes as the beast.

"Get away with what, Theo?" He smirked, turning away as the Cerberus charged, its steps thundering - shaking the very foundations of the manor. Theo could only shy away in terror as its jaws came to clamp around his throat...

"Keep him down!"

"What's going on!"

"I don't know my lord, he just started screaming and thrashing about!"

"AAGGGGGHHH! Help, HELP! NonononoNONONO!" Theodore Nott spasmed and screamed on his bed, blood pouring from his eyes.

Nott Sr. Could only gaze in shaken confusion as he gazed at his son. What could have caused this? There were no known magical ailments that caused this sort of reaction and for his son to suddenly go incurably insane out of nowhere was simply impossible.

They would never determine the true cause and due to a mother's love for her son, the halls of Nott manor would never know true peace for years to come.

*Scene Change*

"Was that strictly necessary?" She asked, tapping her temple as she gazed out of the plane window.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'Hmm?' me. Terrorising Theo - was there any point?" She asked bitterly, not moving her gaze.

"Well, yes. I'll have you know that there were two very good and reasonable reasons why I lobotomized the boy-scout."

The blonde woman huffed at the poor joke. "And they are?"

"Well for one, it was fun. Since the war I haven't really been able to mind-rape anyone without impunity. Innocents and all that, you know. I have urges that need to be fulfilled."

The blonde woman clenched her fists tightly at his words. "You sadistic fuck." She murmured heatedly.

She bristled when the man next to her merely chuckled. "Yes, well, I won't deny that. But the other reason is that his father tried to rape my mother, so I thought I'd violate his progeny in return."

Daphne whirled around in surprise.

She had grown to be extraordinarily beautiful in the days following Hogwarts graduation. Her pale blonde hair (not quite bleached blonde) fell in elegant curls to her lower back, with her long bangs framing an aristocratic, cold beauty. Her eyes were a pale pink, a family trait passed from her mother. She had a body developed during the war and honed afterwards to be physical and aesthetic perfection, with seduction built in to her frame naturally due to her endless, sensual legs and firm round behind. Her chest was nothing to scoff at but it wasn't huge, being a nice natural c-cup.

"He tried to rape..?" She trailed off. "I didn't know..." She spoke, her head lowering slightly.

Harry shrugged, his tight-cut suit pulling against his wide shoulders. "Yes, well. I thought it was about time there was a little retribution. It didn't hurt that I got to satisfy my lesser urges at the same time." Glancing down, he lifted his arm and trailed a finger along Daphne's inner thigh, tracing the hem of her short black skirt. "Well, not all of them." He smirked lightly.

Daphne blushed but made no move to extricate his hand. "B-But do you really think it was the best way to get back at him? Nott isn't exactly known to be the most sympathetic of parents. He could just sire another heir?" She bit her lip as Harry's ministrations moved underneath her skirt - she glanced around, doing her best to seem nonchalant even as a small gasp left her when his fingers found their target.

"Hmm." Harry on the other hand expertly displayed no reaction to what he was doing, merely appearing as if in thought. "It may seem that way initially and that may have worked for him at any other time, but the Nott family is in for a rude awakening when they find themselves all sterile except for Theodore."

"And Haahhh..." Daphne grasped the seat to keep herself from moaning too loudly as Harry's movements sped up slightly. "A-And how did you pull that off?"

She mentally slapped herself when Harry merely gave her a raised eyebrow look as if to say 'have you forgotten just who I am?'. "It wasn't hard. A bit of magic here, a bit of spellwork there, a bit of bribing over here and bob's your uncle, a long-line of noble wizards comes to a swift end. I'm quite certain they'll never even think to use poor old Theo, even as mommy dearest desperately clings to her son's life." He tilted his head as a voice came over the plane's loudspeaker.

Attention passengers. The plane will soon be arriving in LAX. After a brief landing sequence, you will be directed to your gate to pick up any luggage should you have brought any. In the meantime, please place your seatbelts on until the seatbelt light turns off for the final time. Thank you.

Daphne pushed herself into her seat, unable to contain a quiet moan as Harry's skillful hand brought her over the edge. "Hmmnahhh..." She gasped and breathed deeply as Harry removed his hand. Just as he moved to clean it and put his seatbelt on, she grabbed the offending arm.

"Hmm? Alright there, Daphne?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

Daphne scowled, but didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to lick the hand that had just been inside her of the juices that had yet to be wiped off, making Harry raise a surprised eyebrow. "I want you, right now." She breathed after licking off the last of it, paying no attention to the scandalised looks of the other passengers nearby.

Harry stroked her jaw lightly. "Well, if that is what my lady desires." He stated, grasping her hand and pulling her up as he stood. They made their way towards the first-class bathroom (it was more spacious than business class or economy), only for an air-hostess to spot them and make her way over.

"Sir, please return to..." She trailed off as Harry absently waved a hand in front of her face without looking at her, moving unimpeded into the bathroom with Daphne, closing the door behind him. The hostess merely returned to her duties, acting as if nothing happened.

*Scene Change*

In a popular nightclub known to many called Lux, two individuals simeoultaneously felt shivers go down their spines. Of the two, the dark-skinned man felt a sense of impending dread settle over him, while the other, a tall-dark-handsome English man felt a burst of happiness and joyful anticipation.

"Did you feel that, brother?" The former spoke quietly.

"Indeed I did, Brother. What do you think it was?" The aforementioned brother replied.

"Something bad, definitely. Whatever it was, I need to be ready for it." With that said, the first man stood and walked with purpose out of the club.

The other man stayed, mockingly grinning at his brother's drama. "Oh, on the contrary." He began, taking a sip of whiskey as he eyed a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail enter his club. "I think this will be a wonderful thing. Just wonderful." He smiled, lightly stroking a woman's cheek that had come forward, but otherwise ignoring her in favour of making his way to the blonde-haired one. "Everything is finally coming up Lucifer."

END

Well, there it is, my first fic in quite the length of time.

Quick notice: **This does not mean I'm going to be writing regularly.** I've just finished watching Lucifer season three and had the urge to write this. I may or may not release more chapters in the future depending on how I feel - do not rush it please.

As with all my fics, if you want to continue a version of this yourself then go ahead, but if you want me to read it then please follow some ground rules:

-Proper grammar is a **MUST.** I can't bear to read fics that don't flow well grammatically. If I even glimpse two characters speaking together in the same paragraph I immediately abandon it. Take note from amazing authors like ChaosEmperorNex - his story 'Do Me A Wrong' and all of its spin-off fics are among my favorites.

-Power upgrades for the sake of power upgrades are pointless. If you are going to give a character a power-up, do it as a result of an event in the story; don't give them countless upgrades before they've even accomplished anything. I've noticed one or two authors suffering from this habit recently. *COUGH*fg7dragon*COUGH*

-Most importantly: **DO NOT FORCE IT**. If you can't think of a decent storyline, as in if you write something and aren't happy with it yourself, then don't publish it. Write it, proof-read it, re-write it and proof-read it again to make sure. Passionate writers who genuinely like their own stories show it in their writing. (Don't worry if you don't accomplish this first time. I obviously still suffer from this myself, but it's good advice to listen to nonetheless.)

Peace out, bruh.


End file.
